


One Sweet Love

by SonicGavel



Category: Homeland
Genre: A new chance at love, Carrie's saved from her prison status, F/M, Saul's exposed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicGavel/pseuds/SonicGavel
Summary: Carrie is rescued from her prison in Russia by a right hand of newly elected President Warner, John Zabel. He helps keep her from Saul in exchange for everything she has on him. During that time, they start to have feelings for each other.





	One Sweet Love

**Author's Note:**

> So I started thinking about this last year after I found out Hugh Dancy was gonna be on Homeland. I started thinking about it when I was listening to the Sara Bareilles song "One Sweet Love" and I thought "This sounds like a great montage song for these two.

Months in that Russian prison cell where she was tortured and denied basic needs. She was even denied her meds that she needed to subside her Bipolar disorder. The harder she crashed, the more they tortured her. She screamed angrily with tears in her eyes and in the pain she was feeling as they held her down, pinning her arms behind her back and whipping her with the butts of their rifles. She was in her darkest part of her Bipolar state when a light came out from the front of her cell. Then she saw three men approach her cell.

"No no NO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NO PLEASE DON'T!" She was screaming when a light touch stroked her arm once her cell door had opened, getting her to stop.

"It's okay, I'm here to save you." A strong and soft voice whispered to her. She turned to him and looked into his eyes. She then began to cry hard into his shoulder as he held her. Exhausted, she fell asleep once she was done crying and they took her out of that prison and took her to the White House.

"President Warren. This is John Zabel, we got Carrie Mathison. Saul had a number done on her, she looks terrible. You don't know how she greeted us." John said.

"The poor girl. She'll need months of therapy." President Warner said as he was recording the information John was telling him. "John, I'm gonna put you in charge of taking care of the girl."

"I'll do my best, sir." John said as he continued to watch over a still-sleeping Carrie. When she had woken up, she was in a hospital room, hooked up to monitors and IVs to hydrate her. She was groaning when John came in.

"You're awake. Agent Mathison, my name is John Zabel. I'm a right hand to our new President, Ralph Warner. He asked me to save you. Are you hungry? Do you need anything?" John asked.

"My medication and my daughter." Carrie said.

"I talked to your doctor, he'll be dosing you daily with the medication you need to take in about an hour. As for your daughter, I don't know what you mean." John said.

"My former mentor, Saul. He had Frannie put in foster care because of my status as a Bipolar woman. Probably to punish me because I had started a relationship with a suspected terrorist. He redeemed himself after I became pregnant with his child, but when he was sentenced to death, I almost gave up on motherhood. Nicholas will never know his daughter and vice versa." Carrie said as John looked at her with sad eyes.

"I'll see what I can do." John said as the doctor came in with her food and Bipolar medication. She was mostly given milk as she wasn't allowed to eat in the Russian prison.

This was going to be a long recovery.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think by commenting.


End file.
